


The Early Worm gets the First Slice

by Tooth



Series: Oh Worm [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, a happy lancer is a good lancer, dubcon, frottage kinda sorta i guess idk, unhealthy power dynamic, weird spade physiology, weird worm physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: To look and act royal is not always enough to truly be royalty. And if you can't manage to be a monarch, the next best thing is to get in one's favor......which is hard when you're both different fuckin species.---I chose not to use archive warnings because they feel too specific and limited, warnings below:Chapter one contains scenes of violence and awkwardness.Chapter two contains harsh oral knotting/choking.If you want anything else tagged, just ask in the comments, I respect and understand any trigger.





	1. The Failure

**Author's Note:**

> i've gotten some very very sweet feedback and support from y'all, and it got me really inspired and pumped  
> as a thanks i decided to release the first part of this next chapter, so i don't keep y'all waitin too long c:  
> hope you enjoy <33

The small dark room suddenly awoke from its silent doze with the loud ringing of a little spade shaped alarm clock. Lancer leapt up from his bed, the black cover cascading over the edge to the ground, the young Spade nearly tumbling off with it. With a wide grin he eagerly got up, slapping the top of the alarm to silence it before running up to the calendar. The final Ten of Spades list fell to the ground and Lancer jumped in place joyfully, before running out of his room before even taking his sleeping hat off.

He ran around Rouxl’s workshop, further down the hall to the duke’s quarters, practically tackling the door handle.

“DAD!” he yelled before even opening the door fully. He ran in and jumped up on the large lavish bed, landing right on top of Rouxl’s chest. The temporary monarch huffed in both pain and shock, quickly sitting up as Lancer rolled off.

“WHOMST- WHAT-?!” he looked around, his eyes bluer than usual with stress and lack of sleep. When he noticed Lancer jumping around his silken sheets he groaned loudly, falling back into his pillows.

“Dad wake up!” the young Spade kneeled by him, shaking his shoulder. “You promised you’d-”

“Lancer PLEASE!” Rouxls yowled pitifully. “I hadht only laide mine tirede heade a few houres ago.” He grabbed one of the pillows to press it to his face. Lancer bounced on the bed, on one hand knowing he shouldn’t bother his temporary dad too much but on the other being too excited to stop. He himself hardly slept, all night thinking just about the throne he was promised for the last day of Rouxl’s short reign.

He stood above the exhausted duke. He seemed a lot paler than usual, his normaly richly navy skin instead a grayish blue tone. He stopped bouncing, tongue out in thought. Well, maybe he could wait just a little more…

“King Sp- uh, King Kaard?”

Lancer turned to the door to see one of the diamond servants, their crystal head refracting the light from outside onto the walls of the room. Rouxl’s grumbled from under the pillow.

“A thousand pardons sir, but it seems a fight has broken up between the guards in the dungeon and-”

Rouxls jumped out of bed immediately.

“WHAT?!” He pulled the crown from under his nightgown and put it on hastily before running up to the servant. “What hadth happeneth?!”

“I- I don’t know your highness, I simply-”

“Ah curses!” Rouxls ran by them and down to the dungeon to see for himself.

Lancer stood on the bed, rubbing his hands anxiously. He didn’t remember the last time a fight broke up between the soldiers, if ever. It sounded scary…

The Diamond blinked their shimmering eyes just as nervously, putting a hand to their mouth, then looked over to the prince.

“Sh-shall I had alerted the proper king instead?” they mumbled, more to themself than to the prince. A moment later they took off and Lancer was left alone.

For a moment the Spade prince hesitated. Then he, too, ran out the door.

He ran down the stairs, through the open ironclad gates until he arrived to the large halls of the dungeon. With walls lined with cells as far as the eye can see, the air here was cold and foreboding. He ran on the upper level, hand on the stone railing, before stopping right above the noisy commotion on the lower level, poking his head between the balusters to see better.

A couple of Rudins and two Hathys were still swinging fists, tails, tendrils and jaws at each other rambunctiously, not even noticing the temporary monarch running up to them, his arms lifted in a vain attempt to calm the fighters. They only stopped once the high voice of the duke echoed through the stone halls.

“WHAT IS GOINGE ON HERETH?!” The two groups took a step back from one another, only one Rudin still held in a headlock by a Head Hathy, squirming and growling madly.

The other Hathy rumbled in rage, her jaws snapping loudly. These foul Rudins!, she cried, they attacked her and her friends unprovoked!

“Unprovoked?!” the highest ranking Diamond slithered close with fists held tightly in anger. “You cheated! You tried to rip us off!” He yelped, jumping back when the large jaws snapped right before him.

They did not!, the other Hathy insisted, still holding the third Rudin under her tendril arm.

“Did too!” the three Diamonds yelled back in unison, already coming closer for another scuffle.

Rouxls seemed completely incompetent to stop the fight, but just before the two groups collided he jumped between them as a last resort effort.

“My deare subjects, prithee!” He pushed the Head Hathy and the Rudin Ranger as far away from each other as his weak arms could. “Surely there is a way we can solveth this withoute violence!”

The literal emerald eyes of the Rudin finally shifted the angry stare from the Heart, but only to turn to the duke. He huffed in anger and grabbed onto the blue striped nightgown the worm still had on, just as angry.

“We already tried that!” he yelled with anger, “I handed in a complaint a week ago!”

“Me too!” the Rudin Ranger turned to Rouxls as well. “I handed in mine twice! I SAW you read it!”

Rouxls kept silent, smiling from fear. His wide eyes shifted around unsurely, arms pulling back to his chest.

“Ah… y-yes, I’ve-” He yelped when he felt a light shove of the Hathy behind him, jumping aside.

That’s right, she growled, didn’t the duke promise to take care of the rowdy snakes? She had to wait hours before he heard her out yesterday at the throne, while Rouxls sat up there in his dumb costume, flipping his jewelry around and eating spider caviar.

The slimy monarch kept silent, hands up in fear, starting to tremble. He tried to keep his smile, chuckling weakly, slowly backing away from the angry soldiers.

“Ah, I, uh, welle, there was, mine apologize- there is a lote of paperworke I hadeth to-” He yelped again when a Rudin sprung up tall on his tail with a snarl.

“Oh! Poor you! Must be so hard to be above everyone else!” he frowned furiously.

“He doesn’t know what it’s like to lose your hard earned treasure!” the other Diamond waved his small but tightly gritted fists with anger. Rouxl’s back bumped against the wall, the outraged guards closing in.

He gulped with a pitiful whimper.

Lancer watched the whole scene unfold, almost shaking in fear himself. The soldiers looked really angry, and his stand-in dad really helpless! If he doesn’t do something it could turn very bad very soon - but what could he do?! He was just a kid, nobody ever listened to him! Oh no oh no oh no!

He jumped away from the railing, covering his face-hole, but just as he thought the beating would ensue, a different sound filled with ears. Small rhythmic tremors came up his bare feet and he raised his head from his hands in fright, the ball on the end of his sleeping hat swinging around his head.

His father ran down the stairs and across the upper gallery, not even noticing his son cowering by the iron bars. Lancer watched in awe as the huge Spade jumped over the railing - and next there came a frightening panicked uproar, growls and yells, both furious and fearful, clashes and smashes.

In less than a few moments it was over. Lancer stood there in a crouch, shaking, frozen with fright. He could hear a few terrified gasps, then the shaky whirr of the Head Hathy.

The king stood in the middle of his panicked subjects, breath hard, teeth gritted in pain. As the Head Hathy stepped back in utter horror of what she had just done, King Spade ran a hand over his chest, smearing the blue blood from the large bite mark.

She didn’t mean to, she whimpered apologetically. It was an accident, she didn’t-

Lancer yelped again as a loud smash echoed through the dungeon. The Heart flew across the room, crashing into the wall before tumbling down to the ground.

The king’s gritted fists dripped with his own blood, almost shaking in fury as he stared at the soldier who dared to injure him. A part of him wanted to beat her into bloody pulp, right before the eyes of her unit, make her into an example. A deep growl rumbled from his abdominal mouth, both teeth bared. But then he just took a deep breath. No need to overdo it. He wanted his men to fear him, not run away screaming from him.

Speaking of fear, there was one subject he wanted to intimidate further.

He turned around, his serious eyeless stare pointing to the duke, who seemed paler than ever. When their stares met, Kaard visibly started to shake. The king stepped towards him, heavily, face contorted in rage, lower mouth growling furiously. The slimy Darkner pressed even tighter to the wall, as if he wanted to disappear between the bricks.

“S-s-s-sir, I-” Rouxls couldn’t even form coherent words to apologize with as King Spade approached, step by step. It felt to Rouxls like the countdown of his death sentence.

The king’s large maw opened, deadly fangs glistening in the low light. His right hand lifted and the duke just quickly covered his head in fear.

“DAD NO!”

King Spade flinched in surprise when small arms wrapped around his outreached arm. He stopped mere inches away from the duke, turning to see his son holding onto him tightly.

“Please don’t hurt mr. Kaard!”

Silence fell, only filled with the kings heavy breathing. He lowered his arm with a low sigh, closing his face-hole for a moment, then looking up to Rouxl’s again.

The duke just stared back. His fear was still present, but hope could be seen shimmering in his bluish eyes.

The king grabbed onto his son, still wrapped around his arm. He held him behind the neck like a cat, pulling him off and handing him over to Rouxls rather roughly. The duke caught him a bit more like a child is to be handled, blinking unsurely, then looked back up as the king leaned closer.

“You were lucky this time, duke.  _ Very _ lucky.” His teeth bared right into Kaard’s face as he growled, Lancer hugging tighter around his neck. Then he pulled back, a bit calmer and professional. “I expect you to fix your messes and hand me my crown back at supper, as per our agreement…”

The duke could hear quiet dripping, as drops of the king’s blood hit the ground. He gulped.

“O-of course, mine s-sir.” The king didn’t answer, simply turned to the other men, standing around, petrified. He looked to the Hathy, laying on the ground, shaking in pain. He snarled lightly, turning to the high ranking Rudin.

“And what are  _ you _ waiting around here for?” The Diamond quickly went down to the ground, bowing fearfully. “Take her away…”

“Sir, yes sir,” the shiny serpent whimpered, quickly slithering off with the others.

King Spade exhaled sharply through his nose, then turned to the stairway and began walking off. The duke, with the spade prince still holding onto him tightly, watched as the monarch left, leaving behind a trail of blood. His throat was still tight, thanking his lucky stars for his incredible charm and grace. Were it not for those enchanting the Jack of Spades onto his side, this could’ve ended very,  _ very _ badly.

Still, his laborious endeavor was not finished just yet.

“I better geteth to worke,” he whispered, more to himself than anyone. Lancer only answered by hugging tighter. The duke gulped and fixed the crown up on his disheveled head before taking off up the stairs. There was much to be done and he only had a day to finish it all. “Oh deare oh deare oh deare…”

 

Noon came and went. Tresia, a club mage and the last Darkner with any medical knowledge that hasn’t been thrown in prison yet, finished treating King Spade’s wound, deftly cutting the loose ends on the white bandages around his chest between her sharp fingers. She had a bit of trouble in the dim light of the king’s bedroom, but she didn’t dare say a word about it, out of both fear and shyness. She threw the bloodied rags and gauzes into a bag, then folded all three arms around her slim body like petals on a rose, only her elbows protruding under her orange coat.

The king huffed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He ran a hand over the bandaged chest, then turned his eyeless stare to the Club.

“Fine job. Now leave.”

Tresia bowed her club-shaped head, eyes closed, her long beak shining in the low light. With one hand she grabbed her medical supplies, with the other the trash bag, with the third opening the door to scurry off out of the room, leaving the king alone.

King Spade sat at the edge of the bed for a while, hands on his knees, head low. The bite mark burned with pain - the teeth on a Hathy were long and wickedly sharp. He growled in anger, perhaps he should’ve beat her to death after all. Nobody could harm him and get away with it, especially not his own men, be it on accident or not. All that held this kingdom together was their fear of him. He couldn’t afford being merciful.

He growled under his breath, leaning to the side until he laid on his back on the soft mattress. For a while he closed his face-hole, letting out a long exhale, his large chest lowering. This was supposed to be a vacation for him. He was supposed to throw all his duties onto the blue idiot and, just for barely two days,  _ relax.  _ But of course it was short lived. Of course, the duke couldn’t even manage that. Of course, it was  _ now  _ that his men decided to scuffle, not literally any other time where he didn’t-

The door creaked open, then clicked closed. King Spade opened his eyes and turned his head, barely seeing the pointed tip of Lancers head over the pillows, wiggling as the child waddled forth. He closed his eyes again, sighing to himself, before pointing his stare up into the tester of his canopy bed.

“Dad?” the prince muttered shyly into the quiet room.

“Yes, my son.” King Spade replied in a low tone. For a moment there was silence, long enough for the king to try and sit up. He groaned in bitter surprise at the pain, gritting his teeth as he raised up on his elbows. “What is it, Lancer?” he growled tiredly, looking over to see the child stand by his bed, rubbing his hands anxiously.

“Um…” The prince came closer carefully, placing his hands on the edge of the bed. “I just…” It was obvious he was carefully weighing his words. “Are you still mad?”

King Spade gave Lancer and unamused stare. After a moment of silence the young Spade turned away anxiously.

“Sorry, I just, dad asked me to see if you look very angry even after-” His head shot up in shock, hands covering his mouth. “I mean-! No, not Kaard dad! He didn’t want to know that at all!” King Spade didn’t react in any way, just watching Lancer panic to find a fitting lie to cover up his mistake. “I didn’t mean that dad! I mean the other dad!”

King Spade gave a slow sigh.

“You mean,” he said softly, “it was  _ me  _ who asked you to ask me if I’m mad?”

“No I…” Lancer folded his arms, stare pointed into the ground. “I meant another other dad.”

King Spade would chuckle at his son’s bad lying, but it really wasn’t very funny to him. He grumbled, outreaching a hand to his son. Lancer flinched, then just stared at the large claws beckoning to him, eventually anxiously approaching. The huge fingers curled around his small head as the king rolled over onto his side to lean closer.

“Lancer…” he said calmly but firmly, ”cease this foolishness. Do you not realize you’re making a fool of me before the entire kingdom? The duke is not your father, neither are the other kings or anyone else but  _ me. _ ” He snarled a little bit, but watched his temper around the child. Lancer didn’t even move for a moment, then nodded a little.

“Sorry dad…” he mumbled, raising his hands to hold the fearsome claw, but his father didn’t notice and pulled away before he could.

“As for the duke…” King Spade paused in thought for a moment. He almost wanted to smile when thinking about how incredibly well Lancer’s foolish “heroics” played into his own ploys, but his look remained cold and hard like stone as he spoke. “You can tell him that as long as he’s of use, I’ll be merciful,” he blinked nonchalantly, then frowned again. “Now leave. I need rest, I am in a great deal of pain...” he mumbled as he laid back down on the mattress. 

“Okay…” Lancer said, nodding. He turned around, but didn’t leave just yet. For a moment he hesitated… then turned back and spoke again in no more than a whimper.

“...and dad?” He flinched at the hard exhale his father gave in response. The young Spade stepped back in fear, reevaluating…

“...I hope you get better soon.” The king sighed lightly, then rolled over on his other side, his back to the child.

“Thank you, son.” Silence fell for a moment, before the king could hear the small steps of the prince leaving, then a creak and a click.

 

The worm sat in the legislative workspace, a small room full of books he didn’t even hope to understand. It’s been hours now that he’s been going through the hundreds of papers he procrastinated on yesterday - he didn’t even understand what most of them were about! All these complaints and pleads and forms and permits and certificates and licences... Mostly he just signed them in a vain hope that would somehow be the right answer, like circling all B on a test and hoping for the best.

One of the papers stuck out. It was a complaint by the Rudin, about the Hathys cheating them out of their treasure when playing dice during breaks. He read through the enraged words, feeling a nagging tooth of guilt… if he were to solve this dispute yesterday none of this would’ve happened. Now everyone was on thin ice, except the Head Hathy, who was already down under the freezing water…

He raised his eyes to the door, the tip of his calligraphy pen tapping into the papers impatiently. Lancer was taking his time… maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to send him to spy out how the king’s temper was. The duke was sure King Spade would never hurt his son, but at the same time... he felt a slight doubt about it. He wasn’t exactly kind to him, or very considerate. More and more often he would push the babysitting duties onto his men, especially the duke himself. It came to the point that Lancer was spending more time with Kaard than his own father.

Rouxls gulped. If the king disowned Lancer... it would have catastrophic consequences for him. He’d no longer be needed as a caretaker, losing another way of servitude to the king. But more importantly, he'd lose his most devoted and doting fan! Today’s incident was a shining example of how much Rouxl’s needed the child for his own sake.

Rouxls was torn away from his thoughts as the door opened, Lancer coming in. Rouxls put on a soft yet nervous smile, sitting more upright in his chair.

“Welle? Howe did it goeth?” he asked hopefully. Lancer came closer and sat up on a stack of books, folding his hands in his lap anxiously.

“Uh… he’s not furious I guess...”  he said in a half mumble. Rouxl’s smile faltered.

“What doust thy meane, Prince?” he asked, trying to mask his fear. Lancer raised his head and rubbed his chin in thought as he spoke.

“Well, I asked if he’s still mad, and he said that uh, as long as you’re useful he won’t kill you, I think.” The duke went paler. Then he placed a hand over his forehead.

“Oh, Lancer, I asked thee to be inconspicuouse!” he moaned. Lancer frowned in confusion at the unknown word, but Rouxls just waved his hand. “Welle, as longe as thine father doust-en’t requeseth mine head on a silvere platter, I supposeth...” He turned back down into the mess of papers on his desk. “Thank thee, prince, now go, I am awfuley busy.”

He signed his name on the first piece of paper that got under his calligraphy pen in drawn out elegant letters. But as he continued to moil, Lancer didn’t leave, just sitting there on the small stack of books. For a while he just rubbed his hands anxiously, then jumped off and approached.

“...Dad?” he grabbed onto one of the tails on the duke’s coat. Rouxls looks over to him with an impatient nervous look.

“What is it? Lancer deare, I really needeth to finish this work!”

“I know,” Lancer mumbled, “but… you promised that today I could-” Rouxls frowned.

“Art thou so hung up on the throne? Doust thou not realize I am fightinge for mine life here?” Lancer pulled back anxiously, which made Rouxl’s reconsider his tone. “Gah… I am sorry childe, I have muche other worries.” For a moment he hesitated, then reached down under the table and pulled out a glass jar, handing it to the child.

“Hereth,” he forced him to take it, then patted him on the head. “Have thyself a feast, and I shall return to thee once mine endeavore comes to its ende.” The prince lifted up the large jar to find it full of sap sappers, a kind of chubby tree leech.

Lancer felt bitter, but also a bit guilty. He probably deserved this. This was at least somewhat of a gift, and he wouldn’t go hungry. He sighed as he turned to leave.

“Thanks dad,” he uttered, closing the door behind himself. Rouxls kept staring into the papers, then finally answered, “thy’re welcometh,” but Lancer was already gone. The duke didn’t even notice that however, too focused on his work.

He continued reading through the papers, trying his best to answer them. Pikemen Spades needed new equipment, the Silver Hearts unit cried about their leader being locked up in prison, every other soldier complained about food quality in the barracks and… and…

As long as he is useful, huh… King Spade was making himself pretty clear. Just settling this mess wasn’t gonna cut it, any other servant with basic literacy could do this job. Rouxl’s had to really show he can be of use, or risk getting killed, or worse, replaced. He didn’t fear prison - the king would hardly think of him as a threat enough to waste a cell for him. But he could easily lose his high rank, and with it, his grand bedroom, his grand wardrobe and his grand riches, not even mentioning all his servants and, most importantly, his admirers. And if he got kicked out of the castle he’d have to move back to the bog to his family. Gah! He shivered disgustedly at the mere thought.

He had to think of something to get onto the king’s good side. Sadly, most of his efforts so far weren’t exactly fruitful. King Spade just had… a very different taste for things. Whatever excellent and amazing grandeur Rouxls thought of, the king just wasn’t impressed! He already tried redecorating, singing, tailoring, cooking and, uh… Well, there was that one thing the king seemed to be pleased with...

His thoughts began to slip, his cheeks going bluer. He couldn’t stop thinking about what the king… did to him, back there. It was odd and strange and all kinds of unorthodox to him, but it seemed to please the king quite well. And, perhaps, it wasn’t all that bad for him either…

He stared into the mess of papers but his mind was already elsewhere. Namely with the king’s enormous tongue, running over the entirety of his bottom, hot and soft yet firm and harsh. Even all the “pushing into” in weird places… The duke wasn’t yet brave enough to attempt it himself, but, with the king inside him, and his hand in his crotch, the pressure from both sides…

He gulped. This was wrong, it wasn’t supposed to go like this at all! The king was supposed to fall for him, be enamored by his charm and wit and dashing good looks. But instead it felt as though  _ he  _ was the one being overtaken! The king didn’t swoon at his technique and skill, no, he simply grabbed him like a toy and did whatever he wanted! All he could do was lay there at his mercy, so vulnerable and exposed, naked and hot and ready and-

His cheeks got even bluer and he bit down on his finger, crossing his legs. This was a dangerous game he was playing. He intended to be the king’s venerated lover, not his plaything! He couldn’t imagine a more dangerous spot to occupy than that! Despite how many lascivious, perhaps even  _ lustful _ evening daydreams had rose from those memories, he’d much rather stay safe with his own thoughts and lithe fingers than risk the king’s ideas of how pressing should go. Gah! For all he knew they could be the kind of species that eats partners after sex - or something even-

Kaard flinched in a startle at a light knocking on the door frame. He raised his head, legs squishing tighter together anxiously, hoping he wasn’t too visibly flustered by his recent thoughts. In the door stood one of the green Rudins, crystal eyes looking around anxiously.

“Excuse me, sir,” he forced a smile. “I simply… ah… I-I want to apologize for the u-unfortunate incident this morning.” He slithered closer, his scales throwing small green shines around. “We talked it through with the Hearts and, it- it was a rather silly conflict, wasn’t it? Hahah...”

Rouxls returned the smile, raising a hand nonchalantly.

“All is forgiveneth, my deare,” he said gently, “I haven’t beenth mindful enough either it seeme…” He looked down into the mess of papers sorrily. The Rudin gave a nervous chuckle.

“Hah, yeah, you kinda suck as a king, hahah.” Rouxls gave the Diamond an unamused stare but it went unnoticed as the emerald serpent slithered even closer, reaching into his pocket. “I uh, I though, maybe this would help make up for it…?” He pulled out a small paper bag and placed it on the table. Rouxls eyed it in surprise, then looked back up to the Rudin questioningly. The serpent held his hands with a nervous smile as he backed off.

“Just uh, maybe… you could put in a good word for us with the king? Just a bit? You don’t have to say anything super nice just, nice enough so he’s not that mad, yanno, just a little…” He kept slithering backwards until he bumped into the door, gasping in slight shock before trying to laugh it off. “Ahahah, uh, I-I’ll be on my way, got all those guard chores to do, hahah, you know what it’s like right? Ahah, a-anyway, see you around, sir.”

Rouxls nodded as the Rudin slipped through the door. “Yes, quite, have thee a pleasante day soldier.” Before he even finished the guard was gone. All that remained was the little white paper bag. Kaard focused back on it - what was this about?

The white paper rustled as he unfolded it and took out a very fresh heart shaped donut. The white sugar powder sunk into the slime on his fingers rather uncomfortably, so he held it more carefully between the white paper. It was as fresh as a good pastry can be.

Rouxls stared at it, taking in the sweet smell with his lumpy soft palate. Appetizing wouldn’t be the word Rouxls would use to describe this odd lump of dough and sugar. Sweet things made him feel rather ill and sluggish, his usually slick skin becoming drier and uncomfortably sticky. At least it wasn’t another pretzel though, gah! He grimaced both disgustedly and painfully when he remembered the salt burning in his mouth.

Well, he appreciated the gesture, but this thing was definitely not going anywhere near either of his stomachs. He almost placed it down, when suddenly, a realization struck him. For a while his thoughts buzzed around in his head like a furious hornet, before his idea fully formed and he raised his head.

“Waite!” he almost fell as he quickly got up and out the door. The Rudin was almost gone behind the corner but stopped when he heard the duke run after him. For half a second he almost wanted to run away but managed to regain his composure and just smile unsurely at the approaching worm till he caught up.

“Ah, say soldier,” Rouxls straightened his back, “thy knowe how to read, yes? How wouldeth thou like to earne some treasure?” The emerald eyes of the serpent lit up. “Come, come!” Rouxls took his hand in his and led him back to the room, practically lifting him up to sit him down in the chair. The Rudin seemed a little less enthused when he looked over the mess of papers, but before he could say half a word the duke pushed a pen into his hand and patted him on the head.

The Diamond blinked anxiously. “But I-”

“Hereth.” The duke bent down and pulled at one of the drawers, digging around for a moment. Between a set of sealed ink bottles and a frame of pinned moths he grabbed the same necklace he wore during his short reign. He reached around the serpent's head and put it around his neck, the Rudin immediately giving a huge amazed smile, eyes shining with greed. “I’m sureth thou’ll doust just fine deare.”

“Oh sir! Yes sir!” The serpent nodded excitedly, grasping his fingers around the shiny jewels. “So what should I-”

But Rouxls Kaard was already out the door. The Rudin stared after him for a moment, then looked down in the papers. He blinked in thought, rubbed his chin… then, with far less elegant handwriting, signed the duke’s name on another list.

 

Half dozing off, half deep in thought, King Spade laid in his bed. The bite still hurt like hell, by now just dull burning constantly present in the back of his mind. He kind of wanted to get up to check the time, or at least call a servant, but didn’t really feel like moving even an inch. Instead he grumbled and cursed in silence - surely it was already time for dinner. Where were his servants with his meal? But more importantly, where the hell was duke Kaard? He should’ve already been here giving his crown back and sucking up to him to save his slimy neck.

He exhaled deeper, wrinkling his lip grumpily. Perhaps he should’ve threatened him more… then again, he got pretty rough with him already. The next step would be actually hitting him, and the king didn’t want that. He wanted Kaard in a very precise spot, fearful and obedient, yet still trying desperately to please him. For that he’d sometimes throw the duke a bone, just to entice him, but was sure to always remind him about his shortcomings to keep his already over-inflated ego under control. He’d keep him on his toes with a sword always hovering above his head threateningly - but, of course, he didn’t want to actually let it strike.

He shifted, scratching the lip of his abdominal mouth, chuckling lightly to himself. He always had sort of a soft spot for the idiot, not because he’d be especially useful or in any way loyal, but because watching him constantly struggle to get in his favor was simply entertaining to him. He was vain and self absorbed yet without even a single a drop of dignity, willing to do anything to stay safe. On top of that, duke Kaard was absolutely harmless. He could afford to keep him close without risking a knife in the back, Rouxls, unlike many others, had no loyalty to the other kings or “morality” to try and stop the Spade overthrow. He would never attempt something that’d endanger him or his lavish life in the castle.

And, well… The king chuckled, smirking a bit wider. Lately, just as he was getting kind of bored of the worm, it all got very interesting out of practically nowhere. He never even thought it’d go this way, but now he couldn’t wait to see where the duke would take it next. Surely with the way he got him shaking in his boots this morning he’d be head over heels to make up for his failure.

Just as he thought this, there came a light knock on the door. King Spade lifted his head and took a breath to invite them in, but instead hissed in pain at the newly awakened wound.

On the other side of the door, Rouxls stood with the crown all shined up on its indigo blue pillow. He straightened his back and took a deep breath, nervous, but also sort of excited. This plan was by far the perfect-est his brilliant mind ever came up with, and yet it was all so simple! One more time he turned his head to look over the other servants, making sure everything was in order. He licked his finger and rubbed a little speck off of one of the Diamond’s crystal heads before finally hearing the barely comprehensible growl of an invite from inside the king’s bedroom. He put on a smile and ran a hand through his sparkling hair one last time before coming inside.

King Spade, back propped up with pillows to lay slightly more upright on the bed, stared at him in silence. His face was just as stone cold as always, the bandages around his chest only slightly visible poking from under the dark blanket. Rouxls cleared his throat, coming closer in elegant steps of his slender legs.

“Fine evening to thee, sir,” he said softly, “I’ve cometh to returne thine crowne.” He put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly. The king didn’t respond at first, then just lifted a hand nonchalantly. Rouxl’s tall forehead was sweaty but he kept his cool as he approached, leaning closer to offer the piece of precious white metal graciously.

As the king took it, he looked Rouxls right in the eyes, well, presumably. The duke always had some trouble knowing where the eyeless beings were really looking. Despite that, he gave the king a softer look, his smile widening, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Of course,” he whispered softly, “I tooketh the liberty to prepare somethinge furthere, to thank thine greatnessth for allowinge my humble selfe to basketh in the glory of thy throne.”

King Spade kept his stare pointed at the duke as he put his crown on. For a while he kept his cold grimace, but, much to the duke’s surprise, it seemed like he couldn’t help but smile. The corner of his mouth twitched, then lifted, and the king gave a low grovely chuckle.

“Have you?” he said amusedly. Kaard wasn’t sure what to think of the surprising reaction at first, but then smiled wide himself.

“Why of course!” he said, almost excitedly. He couldn’t help but be happy at the prospect of finally pleasing the king. He straightened his back and gave two quick claps, at which the servants outside reacted swiftly.

The king’s smile turned to surprise as four Diamondheads came into the room, all dressed in grand suits with bowties, each carrying a large lidded silver platter. A fifth Diamond, a rather young ruby Rudin, slithered behind them, pushing an entire cart with all her effort. The king looked over the shiny silver with a confused frown as the worm excitedly gestured for the lids to come off.

“Tadaah!” Rouxls lifted his hands, then pointed them to the grand meals in a rather silly way. The room was nearly instantly filled with the pleasant aroma of freshly baked pastry and well cooked meat.

“Foode!” the duke exclaimed, then winked. “And thou have mine promise I hadeth nothinge to doust with the cooking of any of theseth. I simply planneth it all!” The servants began to look rather nervous at the king’s unamused reaction but Rouxls didn’t seem to notice, continuing to present his work.

“Dough, tempereth by flame! Almost as softe and rich as a goode mold bun.” He turned to another servant, who tried to look as excited but ended up just looking even more nervous. “And hereth thy have, uh… ah, yes, the fleshy waterbugs…”

“Fish, sir,” the Diamond uttered in a whisper through the fake smile, “pan seared cave cod.” Rouxls beamed.

“Yes, ‘fish’! Completely rid of slime! Thy coulde hardly telleth these creatures were ever in water at alle. And here’sth a platter of goode olde ground apples, covered in salt. Thou like salt, yes? And here-”

“I have not gone blind, duke. I can see what you’ve served.” All four Diamondheads straightened their backs anxiously, the young Rudin hiding further behind the cart. Rouxls pulled back, smile frozen on his face, watching the king carefully. King Spade kept silent however, just giving the duke his usual scowl, but with a bit more disappointment apparent. Rouxls waited a while, then chuckled anxiously.

“Ahah, y-yes, mine apologize. I’ve, ah, gotteneth a bit carrieth away. Howe silly of me!” He flipped his hair and gave a laugh, but got no response but the silent stare. This got him more and more nervous by the second. His plan was impeccable, brilliant, what could the old brute be displeased with??

He turned sharply to the young red serpent and gave her a quick gesture, at which she nodded anxiously and got a hold of the cover.

“B-but, I have one more thinge to show thee, sir,” he stepped out of the way for the king to see. The young Diamond pulled off the cover to reveal a huge grand cake, kept safe under a glass lid. It was richly decorated with black and blue spades made of marzipan and cream. “Thou liketh sweet things, righte?” Rouxls said, much less enthusiastically and much more nervously. “There happeneth to be one ready in the kitchen. I amth not sure what fore, but uh, so I saveth it, j-just for thou.”

Silence fell. The king hadn’t even moved, other than a slow unamused blink. The servants all got shaky, averting their gazes to the ground fearfully, while Rouxls stood there with a huge stiff smile. After a while his eyes moved to the side, and he closed his lips with a light hum, a drop of slimy sweat dripping down his chin.

“Ah… well...” He turned to the others. “Set thine platters downe, close so his highnesse may reacheth them.” All four Diamondheads quickly rushed to do as they were told, then anxiously ran behind the cart, one taking the young serpent into his arms. Rouxls chuckled again, rubbing his hands together so tightly his knuckles went pale. “Will thou… need any-”

“Leave,” the king said in a deep level voice, making all his subjects in the room jump. Without a second to spare all five Diamonds practically evacuated out the room, as silently as physically possible. Rouxls gulped and turned to follow them-

“Not you duke.” He froze just shy of stepping over the threshold. For a moment he almost wanted to scutter out the door like a suddenly illuminated roach, but then just turned around obediently. The king stared at him, then lifted a hand to beckon him closer. “Step forth...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tresia belongs to my friend Jynxtaposition, you can see an illustration of her drawn by drea-buns here! http://stevethetoothwrites.tumblr.com/post/183986929537/commission-for-stevethetoothwrites-they-wanted


	2. The Compensation

Rouxl’s mind raced as he approached the king anxiously. Did he mess something up? He didn’t know much about the food the Spades liked to eat but the Hathys assured him these were his favourite. Then was it the presentation? The suits he picked out? What in the Great Graceful Worm’s name did he do wrong??

No more overthinking could be done as he arrived at the edge of the bed, standing beside the large bedside table now covered in food platters. He put on as much of a smile as he could muster.

“What art thou disple-”

“Not bad,” King Spade said before he could finish. Rouxls blinked in surprise, at first annoyed at being interrupted but then immediately taken aback by his words. He stared with raised brows and mouth ajar as the king looked over the meals nonchalantly. “Quite appetizing. I was just wondering where my dinner was.” He turned back to the duke, his look still cold yet somewhat… softer, in a way? “It also so happens these were the dishes I was craving today. You’ve done well, duke.”

A weird feeling came over Rouxls. His work actually being appreciated for once struck a pleasant chord within him that he didn’t expect - he did this just to survive, afterall. He couldn’t help but give a small unsure, yet genuine smile.

“....reallyth?”

The king nodded seriously. “Yes, yet… How do you expect me to dine on my own,” he pointed to his bandaged chest, “when I am so painfully injured?”

Kaard didn’t know what to say for a moment. Finally he put on an apologetic smile. “Ah, a thousande pardons sir,” he bowed slightly, “I shall call upon a qualifieth servant to-”

“Duke.” Rouxls pulled back slightly, a bit afraid… but his fear turned to surprise and curiosity when he saw the king again barely suppressing that same smirk. He patted his large hand on the bed, bare of its usual blue glove, his shiny black claws in contrast with the white skin of his fingers. “Sit down…” Rouxl’s eyes shifted to look down at the patted spot, lips slightly apart, thoughts starting to rush in his head. What was the king up to? This whole situation was becoming rather strange… Slowly, he sat down as he was told, giving the king an unsure but also curious look. King Spade was fully smiling by now, his sharp buck teeth gleaming.

“No need to call anyone. You’ll do just fine. Afterall…” He raised a hand to gently grab his chin, an anxious yet excited shiver going through the worm against his will. “This is  _ your _ grand gift to me, isn’t it? You should be allowed to enjoy this feast with me, I’d say.”

Rouxl’s mind went blank for more than a moment. The fingers holding his chin, the almost mischievous smile, the borderline cruel look he was being given… w-what was it that he said just now?? Oh yeah.

His mismatched eyes shifted to look over the dough lumps, sugar clumps and weird burned, uh, specimen. He smiled apologetically, hands held tightly in his lap.

“Ah, sir, that’s mighty generouse of thee,” he fluttered his white lashes. “Yet, with all due respecte, I shall pass. I’m afraide this foode isth not… what my humble selfe is useth to.” King Spade gave a smile of amused pity, chuckling.

“Aw, what a dear shame.” The hand he held Rouxl’s chin with lifted to his cheek, just to pat it rather roughly. “No matter,” he pulled away to lay back, groaning slightly. “Perhaps we may dine together another time. For now, duke, prepare a platter for me. I wish to sample the cod.”

Rouxls gulped, standing up, almost as if wanting to distance from the strange gesture he was just given. “Of course your highness,” he nodded, bowing with all the finesse he knew. He turned around and leaned over to the bedside table, a bit shaky, but doing his best to do what he was told as fast and effective as possible. But he could still feel the touch of the large hand on his chin, almost at his lower lip. It was such an unusual gesture from the king, surely he was trying to tell him something… or was he imagining things? Maybe he was even misinterpreting the Spade’s actions once again. One never knew with these dry folk. Besides, though he could hardly stop being charming and graceful, he was trying to  _ avoid _ any seducing. He could save all his lewd ideas for when he wasn’t in danger for his rear end...

The ceramic platter now had a few fine pieces of the fillet, assembled in a pleasing manner. The duke was unsure however, was this all the king would want? Don’t they eat this burned dough stuff with everything? Better put one or two on the plate… but what about this other stuff? Perhaps he’d ask what-

His eyes quickly shot back to the platter, wide in shock and uncertainty. He only turned his eyes to the king for less than a moment but was quite sure of what he saw. The king sat there with his big pleased smirk, eyeless stare shamelessly pointed to Kaard’s bottom.

Oh gosh now. He licked his lips anxiously, trying to calm the rush of blood heating up within his chest, coming up his neck all the way to his cheeks. It seemed that the strange gesture before really meant something more and he wasn’t the only one thinking indecent thoughts. That made him feel a whole concoction of emotions, but most prevalent was vanity, abashment and fear. Vanity and pride of his splendid, superb, pure grace and charm, ah yes, the king never had a chance to resist him! A dash of abashment, for all those little thoughts and daydreams he had himself, of the king’s warmth and strength as well as his rough powerful aura. And finally, fear. Of the large, powerful, cruel man he was submitting to, who could kill him at any point he’d want with little to no effort. If he wanted he could claw his chest open and pull his insides out. His fangs could rip the windpipe out of his neck, heck, he might as well bite his head right off!

“Duke Kaard.” The king’s low voice snapped him back to reality. Quickly he spun around with a wide nervous smile, trying to hide the avalanche of emotions going through his head. He wanted to ask what more to put on the platter, or apologize for his hesitation, but nothing came through his tight throat. He just kept smiling, wide eyed, dripping with sweat.

The king stared at him with a far less cold and stern look than usual. His mouth was twisted into an amused grin as he watched the duke stand there, helpless, nervous and very, very blue in the face. He had him tightly in his grasp, in more ways than just one. He suppressed another dark chuckle and instead slowly raised a hand. Wordlessly, he beckoned the duke closer with a single clawed finger, watching his tall forehead get even sweatier.

Rouxls hesitated for a moment, a bit shaky. His indecisive mind raced, cheeks burning blue. Eventually fear of keeping the king waiting got to him and he brought the platter closer, handing it over with a sheepish smile. The king hummed in agreement as he accepted it, placing it down carefully on top of his chest before picking out one of the large fillets and taking a generous bite. Rouxls straightened his back and watched the king chow down, mind filled with both panicked planning of a quick escape from this entire situation and unsure fantasies of what might be to come. But despite all those worries, watching the king heartily eat made him crack a careful smile. He couldn’t help but be a bit pleased that his hard work was being appreciated.

Despite feeding Lancer many times and even getting to see the king dine before it was sort of amazing how fast the Spades were able to eat so much. Unlike him who ate slowly and delicately, their jaws seemed big enough to gulp down a full grown Rudin, and King Spade was done eating the entire large platter in minutes. He hummed in content as he handed it back, nodding.

“Good, good,” he smiled, “quite delicious. What else have you brought before me?”

Rouxls soon came back a second platter of the salted tubers and other, non-fish cooked flesh. He beamed with a genuine, almost excited smile as he handed the second serving over for the king to eat. Finally, a plan of his actually worked - and how well at that! If he knew that all he had to do was serve the king this disgusting heap of burned dead vertebrates he’d-

“Very nice duke,” the king interrupted his thoughts. He looked up from his meal and gave Rouxls a smirk, licking the crumbs from his lips. “But I think it is time... for dessert.” The meaningful pause was lost on the duke who just nodded and turned to the cake excitedly, much to the king’s annoyance.

“Of course sir! Shall I sliceth it-” He yelped in surprise when he suddenly felt the big hand rush up his thigh, under the tails of his coat and squeeze his butt quite roughly. Immediately his face went bright blue and his heart began to beat harder. The king practically dragged him back by the butt, his face clearly showing his frustration with Kaard’s dense head. But as he watched the panicked yet clearly aroused smile on the duke’s face, his hands pressed to his anxiously raising chest, he couldn’t help but ease up.

Easing his grip and swooping his hand around his hip, he forced the duke to sit down on the edge of the bed, somewhat gentle for his usual self. He leaned forth carefully, until their faces were quite close, giving the worm a patient smile.

“That’s not quite what I had in mind, duke Kaard,” he growled in a half whisper. Rouxls kept silent, smiling obediently, calming his breath with a gulp.

He knew well where this was going… and truth be told, he wasn’t too against the idea, at least his body wasn’t. His crotch already burned, the engorged lips of his slit pushing against the constraint of his pants. He really wanted to feel the king’s lips intertwined with his, the whatchamacallit pressed to his little house. His whole body went warm with the memories of last time - all except the bit or rational mind the duke had left. This was not a good idea in the long run, he didn’t want to submit this way, he REALLY didn’t want to become the king’s toy.

This was dangerous. This was very, very dangerous. He should get away as fast as he can.

“Yes, thine highness?” came out his mouth instead, in a low, inviting flutter. He wanted this, the king wanted this. To heck with it all.

The king gave a big pleased smile, knowing he had already won. For a moment he stared the duke right in his dumb half lidded eyes, before shifting his face hole down his own body. Rouxls didn’t get it at first, before finally looking to where the king was pointing his stare. A clear raised bump on the cover could be seen just where the king’s crotch was. Rouxl’s face went blue and he looked away unsurely, earning an amused chuckle. The hand at his hip raised slowly until finally coming to his shoulder, and the king pulled him closer.

“Take care of it for me, would you?” he said in an even lower growl. “Serve your king when he’s injured…” Rouxls kept silent for a while, then his look got soft and he leaned closer still.

“Of course,” he whispered back, going for a much desired kiss, “mine majesty...”

But just as his eyes closed and their lips almost touched, he was pushed away quite roughly. Held by the shoulder he just watched as the cover came off the bulky naked body. The grinning belly mouth let out a puff of hot breath, licking over the upper lip with a growling chuckle. Rouxls could feel his heart flutter at the sight of the large blue tongue, gulping down his heated breath.

Before he could awake from his heated awe he was suddenly harshly thrust down by the hand on his shoulder. He yelped in shock as he landed on the larger body, chest to the large mouth, face against the soft upper thigh.

“Good,” King Spade growled amusedly as he leaned back, “I knew I could count on you, duke.”

Rouxls grumbled, raising his face from the hot loins to look back. He could see the huge man lay there, smirking down at him as he continued to eat nonchalantly. His lower mouth growled amusedly as he chuckled, his knee coming up to nudge the duke lightly.

“Well?” Rouxls looked back down to the Spade’s crotch, mere inches away from his face. There from the wet slit poked the tip of the large black member. Nowhere near as nice to kiss than a nice pair of lips. Rouxls sighed slightly, but his body wasn’t any less hot and bothered from the letdown. Perhaps, if he pleases the king well enough, he’d grant him a wish or two… only one way to find out.

He took a better position, lifting up a bit to lean his hip on the king to free his hands, reaching one up to his face. Gently he bit down on his glove and slowly slipped his hand out of it. He could see the black member twitch slightly as he did so, a heavier exhale coming from the large maw under him. Oh, maybe now would be a good time for a seductive undressing…? Or maybe that would just anger the king again. He sighed slightly as he took the other one off in a similar manner, before finally deciding to start.

Both mouths gave a blissful growl as the lithe fingers ran down his underbelly. Even before he managed to reach the weird bulbous appendage it raised further from its sheath, pushing the lips open wider around the first knot. Rouxl’s hand gently wrapped around it, feeling the warmth, his own crotch pulsing with arousal. Carefully, still not too sure what the Spade enjoyed, he began rubbing the hot black skin, gently kneading around the bulbous sides, then running his fingers over the bumpy glans on the edges of the spade shaped tip. The natural slime made things nice and slippery as he continued to carefully experiment, using the hot panting from the large abdominal maw as compass to what was most pleasurable.

Gosh this thing was weird. All bulbous and hard and grossly oversized, but so soft and warm to the touch. Rouxls couldn’t help but bite down on his lip as he went on, hoping he was doing it right. But judging by the pleased growls and curling toes, he was definitely on the right track. The large thing pulsed lightly under his touch, the second knot pushing its way out. Rouxls dared to put his other hand to use as well, explore a little, going down to the base and running the soft tips of his fingers over the edges of the slit in a similar way he’d get himself off. Gosh he really wanted to take his pants off right now, let the engorged lips of his slit out of the constraints of his silk underwear, but wasn’t too sure how the king would react.

With one hand running around the edges of the sheath and the other massaging the length, he dared to carefully turn his head to peek at the king’s face. The low angle wasn’t doing him much of a favour, especially his round chins, but he still looked quite good to Rouxls, strong, powerful. His face-hole was closed peacefully, his smiling mouth full, one hand still holding the slab of meat up to his face. He looked very relaxed, giving slow but heated breaths from both mouths.

Rouxl’s mouth curled into a smile. This was pretty nice, to please him like this. It felt sorta... powerful, in a weird way he didn’t know before. His hands didn’t stop lovingly rubbing and petting the odd shape, curiously watching his brows twitch with certain spots and angles. He was so good at this, naturally, as with everything he did. In a weird way it made him feel sorta brash, spunky even. He wanted to give this ungrateful brute something to really show him, to remember him by, the time of his life. He smiled wider at the ideas already brewing in his head.

King Spade meanwhile took another bite of the delicious steak, eyes still closed, imagining the Queen of Hearts in all her curvy glory, licking her enormous plump lips. His toes kneaded the bedsheets, the spade appendage in his abdominal mouth shifting restlessly. Once he’s done eating he’ll get it nice and lubed up for his own bum, it’s been a while but-

He flinched in shock at the sudden feeling of a finger probing the hole of his appendage. He sat up to stare down at the duke, who stared back just as shocked, all fingers lifted from the tip. For a moment they stared at one another in silence, until Rouxls dared to speak.

“No?” he asked in a careful, slightly guilty voice. The king growled.

“No!” he said firmly. Rouxls smiled sheepishly.

“My apologiese, hahah...” He went back to rubbing as he did before. “I’ll aske nexth time.” The king slowly laid back down, frowning, but his look slowly softened again as the worm went on. After a moment his eyes closed again, and he stuffed the rest of the steak into his mouth to chew the delicious meat as he continued with his fantasies.

Rouxls was a bit annoyed. The king was all about pushing weird things into weird places last time, but suddenly when he’s doing it it’s bad. Ah well, at least he knew what not to do. His experience would surely reach perfection soon.

Ah, gosh his pants felt tight. It was getting more and more unbearable, his body so hot and bothered and completely unused to have to wait for anything. He wanted so bad to at least undo them, pull them down just a bit, but both his hands were busy and he was honestly a bit anxious about stopping for even a moment. What should he do? Surely there was a way out of this tight trouble.

Oh, of course! He shifted his knee under himself to bring his face closer, licking his lips and closing his eyes before leaning down.

King Spade gave a pleasantly surprised exhale as he felt the duke’s tongue on his tip. The Heart in his fantasy closed her lips around him gently, though hers were much bigger than what was actually there. Still, it felt delightful, so soft and warm and very moist. His tip was embraced in the warmth, licked again, then slowly slipped back out. He could feel Rouxls squeeze his palm hand around his knot, his lips gently nibbling on the bumpy edges of his flare. It felt so nice. His face hole opened slowly to see the blue Darkner leaning over his crotch, his white hair sparkling in the dim light. The white eyelashes fluttered as he blinked slowly, each move so elegant, his lips so gentle yet so precise. Without even realizing it, he suddenly completely forgot about the Queen of Hearts. The duke, although odd in many ways, charmed him in a way he couldn’t even put his finger on. His suave look, the light twitch of his white brows, the way he dressed and carried himself.

And of course the way he touched him right now, so clueless yet strangely so skilled, his lips pressing down around his tip, going down to take him into one cheek to reach his tongue further down his length. Watching his hand kneading around his knot he suddenly noticed the other hand reaching down his own pants. He was now on the bed with both knees, butt raised up, hand rubbing between his legs through his open fly. The king watched, mind heated and woozy. His dick twitched with his heartbeat at the sight.  _ Fuck _ was that  _ hot _ .

Rouxls raised his head in slight shock when he suddenly felt a hand at his thigh. He looked back to see the king grabbing at the back hem of his pants and suddenly pulling them down lower. He got scared that the king was angry at him, quickly pulling his very wet hand away from his crotch at wrapping it around the black member to make up, but in the next second the king’s huge fingers wrapped around his thigh and pressed right to his viscidum. He gave a half yelp half moan, whole body overcome with a tremble at the sudden touch. Instantly the lips of his slit engorged and pulsed, Rouxls giving an indecent moan.

“Ooh! Oh  _ sir _ !”

“Go on…” the Spade growled in response.

“ _ Ooooh _ ! ~ ” The other white hand raised to press Rouxl’s head back down, forcing him to resume the felattio. The duke was shaking and whimpering at the touch of his monarch but did as he was told, plunging the thing deeper into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat. Both his hands came to knead and rub the thing, thighs twitching at the delightful feeling of those huge fingers roughly rubbing between his lips.

King Spade growled through his pleased smile, the worm’s muffled moaning only added to the already overwhelming feelings, anytime he pushed down and the buzz of his vocal chords touched him, gosh it felt just heavenly.

“Ah, aah,” the king began to growl, craving more, the hand still held on the back of Rouxl’s head increased pressure, forcing him lower, lower still, to feel the vibration of his groans. The slimy gash squeezed tighter around his other hand, then shook, jumped, making his hand hold tighter around his thigh to keep him steady. The duke began to press against him in a vain attempt to pull away, his throat pulsing around his girth as he choked.

Finally he let up, grabbing a handful of the white sparkly hair and allowing him to raise his head to breathe. Rouxls hacked and laboured to catch his breath, the king giving him a moment, before forcing him back down and setting a faster pace.

Rouxls was a bit scared, he didn’t expect the sudden choking. Everything was going so nice and sweet, he even got the king to touch him - and then suddenly he was back to being used like a tool! Most of the pleasure was now replaced with focus, trying to time his breathing with the king’s rough pace. His eyes watered and his chest shook, his whole body straining, could this get any worse?!

The answer came shortly after as the king roared, hips shooting up. Rouxl’s eyes went wide as he felt the hot black substance shoot down his throat, but what got his veins really pumping with panicked fear was the huge knot suddenly pressing tighter around in his entire mouth. The engorging flesh was growing fast, pressing hard against the walls. He flailed in panic, desperately trying to push away before he  _ actually chokes _ .

“Oh fuck!” The usually unheard word from the king was followed by a hard pull on his hair, the large knot pushing against his lips hard but thankfully not for long before the Spade managed to pull the duke off of his inflating knot.

Rouxls fell back onto the side of the bed, hacking and gagging. The Spade’s spunk dripped down his chin as he tried to catch his breath, still shaken, but slowly calming down.

That was awful, simply awful. His throat felt battered, his lips still trembling. He was lucky to be so slimy and flexible. A few tears dripped from his lashes, more from the shock and effort than anything. He wasn’t as much hurt and sad than just plain angry. He was so gentle and graceful, such a good and attentive lover - and what for! To get treated like dirt! His panting slowly calmed to a slower deep breath. He kept his head down, eyes closed, calming his tremble till it finally left. Only after he was sure he was okay he raised his head to look to the man who probably didn’t even care he just almost killed him.

But the Spade’s face told a different story. King Spade seemed rather spooked himself, both hands lifted anxiously, face hole wide. He stared at Rouxls in silence, as if not finding the right words. The duke got unsure, seeing the rare look of… remorse, on the Spade’s face. He kept silent, waiting what was to come out his mouth.

“Are… you okay?” It wasn’t exactly an apology, but it was the closest to one Rouxl’s ever heard. For a moment he didn’t know how to even respond. One hand went up mindlessly, rubbing at his neck, licking his lips nervously before he finally spoke.

“Yes sir,” he uttered in no more than a whisper. Another while of silence fell. Rouxls looked away, blinking in thought. Perhaps it was time for him to leave, before-

He barely lifted himself from the bed before a hand grabbed firmly around his upper arm. He flinched in schock, looking down to it, then up to the king. His look was still sort of unsure, but less spooked. He pulled the duke back down, then closer. Rouxls briefly thought of pulling away, but was too afraid, afraid and… curious. He let the king pull him close as he got up on his knees, then pushed him down into the warm crease he left there. The king was back to looking fearsome and serious as he shifted to kneel over the duke, placing his hands down on the cover by his sides.

Rouxl’s body was starting to get hot again, watching the king loom over him, so much bigger and stronger... Was he a fool for this? Probably. This huge brute just almost accidentally cost him his life, and in such an undignified matter too! What would he even tell everyone? What would he tell Rouxl’s family?! What the hell would he tell Lancer!?!

And yet he still held onto hope and his own ideas of how this  _ could _ go. If the king were to smush him gently in his hold, hug him, kiss him…

“Undress.” It was said in a low commanding growl. Rouxls sighed, just a little bit only to himself, as he raised his hands and began undoing the buttons of his suit. As he did so, the king grabbed onto his pants, pulling them down his legs along with his briefs. Rouxls took his suit off and began undoing his shirt buttons while the king took his shoes off. The last of his clothes were thrown to the ground and the blue worm now laid naked, carefully optimistic, but not getting his hopes up too much.

The king loomed over him again, easily engulfing the smaller man in his shadow. For a while he just looked over the odd body in silence, then reached down. He grabbed his legs and lifted them up, hooking them over his elbows while he grabbed his hips. Rouxls looked down, mouth twitching into a small hopeful smile as he saw the abdominal mouth lick its lips above his wet crotch.

He exhaled in bliss, cracking a full smile as the tongue pressed between his legs. The king held him quite roughly in a precise position, but the licking was unexpectedly gentle. Rouxls wasn’t as loud as usual, mostly because of the previous experience giving his voice a rough exercise already, but it felt  _ heavenly _ . He closed his eyes and just panted through his smile blissfully, feeling the large hot flexible tongue lap up and down his slit, from the white tuft of his happy trail down his little house all the way down to his rear end and back.

“Oh… ah… ah… sir…” He gave a decent moan with every lap, clearly greatly enjoying himself. The king watched his wide smile, closed eyes, slimy forehead… What was he even  _ doing _ ? Why did he feel the need to suddenly go so soft? It was him who was in charge, and who was supposed to be made feel good here. HE was the king. So what if he choked him a bit, big deal, this incompetent idiot should’ve been long dead for his stupidity and incompetence anyway…

All these thoughts and feelings boiled in his head yet… he didn’t cease. He continued to softly drag his abdominal tongue over him, watching him bite down on his lip with pleasure, gently panting and silently repeating his title. Perhaps he was just… tired, from before. Maybe a softer round wouldn’t hurt too much…

Rouxls grunted, biting down a bit harder as he felt the tongue press against his back end. He eased up his muscles as much as he could, until finally the ring gave way. There came the weird butt stuff again. Ah well, it wouldn’t have to be so bad if he just kept calm, maybe. Hopefully.

The tongue kept pushing deeper, Rouxl’s eyes closing tighter, his hands grabbing onto the bed sheet. He did his best to stay quiet and as compliant as possible, although his lack of experience with anything like this was obvious. The king gave a growling huff, pressing further, then suddenly grunted in pain. Rouxl’s eyes shot open in a surprised grimace as the tongue slid out of him quite fast, the king letting go. His slimy back thumped down on the bed and he looked up in question, a bit worried he had done something wrong.

King Spade kneeled above him, holding onto the bandaged bite mark with both hands. His face showed pain with gritted sharp teeth and his face hole shut closed in a deep frown. Rouxls got up on his elbows as he stared up at his pained king, unsure if he should voice his pity or keep his mouth shut. King Spade leaned forth, landing one hand on the sheets next to Rouxls, slowly coming down on his uninjured side. The worm quickly squirmed out of the way as the Spade fell back down into the warm crease, breathing through his teeth in a mixture of pain and anger. Rouxls himself flinched as he sat up, his bum feeling weird, but his attention was already taken up by the sight of the injured monarch on his back, groaning and mumbling curses.

Weirdly enough, he felt a bit bad. Not just because things were going pretty well just now though - it was sort of his fault the king got bitten so badly. This filled him with just as much fear though, because if he was of the same opinion it could mean more punishment.

Anxiously he raised on his arm to lean just a bit closer, licking over his goopy lip before he spoke.

“Sir? Art thou okay?” No answer came for a while, before the dark spade-shaped hole opened and the king gave him an angered, grumpy look.

“Do I look okay to you, duke?” he growled. Rouxls pulled back, trying to think of something to save this. “You idiot. You let me pamper you while I can barely stand, what a disgusting and selfish-”

“No sir I simply-!”

“You should serve  _ me _ you know!”

“Of course sir!” Rouxls quickly scooted over to the king’s crotch to grab the still firm appendage, almost slipping off the silken sheets in his rush. He smiled nervously as he stoked it in his warm slimey palm. “All thine highness had t-to doth was aske!” King Spade raised his head in anger. 

“I shouldn’t have to ask!” he snarled, “you should…! Already know what…” His face got calmer, breath heavier. “I’d expect... you would… ah…” King Spade slowly sunk his head back down on the pillows, letting out a long warm breath from both mouths. Rouxls smiled a bit calmer, continuing his soft hand administrations, his other hand laying gently just above the upper lip of the abdominal maw. The king raised one arm to hold onto the back of his head, elbow high in the air. Rouxls relaxed a bit again, sitting more comfortably on the bed beside the large body, smiling to himself for having avoided another one of his angry fits.

For a while he stroked the flesh gently, just like before the king choked him. But now, the monarch seemed much less dangerous, injured yet calmed. He watched his face, the spade shaped hole closed, tongue out, his buck teeth pressed to it. His lip twitched lightly in bliss. Rouxl’s smile got even wider and surer, finally for at least a moment he had him tightly in his hand, like a small beetle, and, well, also literally.

His gaze shifted back to the strange black organ. Maybe… he could somehow incorporate his own wishes with the king’s. His wet viscidum twitched longingly, the member so warm and wet in his hand. He gave one more glance to the king's peaceful face before deciding he had no other possible choice but to comply to himself lest he die of no-dick-itus.

Still holding the thing, he carefully got up. Shifting his leg over the king’s thighs was no easy task, but he somehow managed it without raising suspicion. Slowly, eyes on the prize, he kneeled over the kings crotch, his slit dripping with hot slime.

He sat his crotch down, a bit more eagerly than he planned to. The moment he bridged the gap between their wildly different organs both of them let out a moan, Rouxl’s lewd and blissful, the king’s surprised but just as pleasured. The monarch looked up with his mouth open to see the worm up over him, his face filled with unabashed bliss, arms stretching back to put his hands on the king’s knees. His mismatched eyes stared down at the weird wavy lips embracing the bulbous girth, then closed, seemingly completely lost in it all. His pulsing segmented abdomen, his navy blue skin glistening with slime, his tufts of white hair sparkling… gosh…

His free hand grabbed onto Rouxl’s hip, the other pressing his wrist against his forehead. He didn’t even need to force him to move, the worm complied happily, sliding over his entire length, over both his knots to the spade shaped flat tip and back, hot, twitchy, and very, very moist. His panting breath got louder with indecent moans of his high annoying voice, even now he could hear that idiotic old-timey accent in it. But somehow that didn’t hinder his awe at at. His face hole closed as he grabbed the other hip too, pressing him even closer.

The wavy lips of the strange organs seemed to both clamp around his member and pulse in waves, yet the copious amounts of slime prevented any rougher friction. The two hot organs slid over one another so well even when squished together so tightly. It  _ almost _ felt like he was penetrating him, except no matter how much the lips engorged they could never possibly reach around his entire girth. Even then it felt  _ fantastic _ , so warm, so tight, the twitching adding sudden but blissful sparks and the wavy movement a strange new sensation he never experienced before. Each tight slimey rub from the base to the tip brought him closer and closer.

Rouxls felt similarly, except he was much more vocal about it. He could feel the huge girthy thing slide up and down his slit, touching everything at once. Each time his little house had to spread wider for the enormous knots he let out a lewd moan, eyes rolling back in his head, skin more and more slimy. He could feel the sensations shoot small jolts up his back, his mind going woozy, swimming in a pleasurable daze. The best part was the duo of sensitive organs pressed so tightly to the hot skin, even just the contact making his eyes water with pleasure. Each small bit of texture of the member like the beating veins or the bumpy glans brought him closer and closer.

“Ooh! Oooh sir! Ooh!! Smush me in thine crushing holde!” He suddenly fell down on his front, right on top of the king’s large belly, his arms clutching tightly around him. “Squeeze thine loyal duke like a slug! Absoluthethly contuse me!!” King Spade’s face would show confusion if it didn’t already grimace in approaching orgasm. “Please hug me sir!!!”

There was no time to question him, and being already so close King Spade just shrugged it off and did what he was begged for. His arms came around the blue Darkner like a vice, easily pressing him down with barely just the biceps, squishing down hard. For a brief moment of clear enough through he hesitated, afraid to actually squish him to death, but moment after the loud happy moans assured him he was doing just fine. The duke had a surprisingly strong grip himself as he hung onto the much larger man as if for dear life, with both arms and legs and even the lips of his weird muscular organ.

The king just closed his lack of eyes tightly, rutting against the wet soft gash as much as he could in the tight embrace. All the sensations and Rouxl’s loud moaning filled his senses and every twitch brought him closer to his peak.

Rouxl’s entire body twitched, his heart beating in his head, the intense pressure around his body better than any worm ever gave him. It felt like absolute heaven right now, his skin sweated like crazy and his eyes watered, before finally reaching the finish line. Both his organs erupted with slime, his limbs twitched, his segments trembled. He could feel the king squish him even harder and the enormous tongue wrapping around his back like a belt, warm black load of his own barely escaping the tight wet mess between their bodies.

Then it was over. The blissful pressure around him eased, allowing his flexible joints to slip back into their sockets. The wet mess that built up between them dripped down the king’s sides onto the silken sheets but neither of them noticed or cared. They just laid there in their post orgasm high, just catching their breaths.

It took a good moment before the king finally came to his senses enough to taste the mess that dripped down into his lower mouth. His tongue still laid over the duke’s back, slowly slipping back as he closed his lips, slowly opening his eyes. His body felt warm and tingly, from his woozy head to the tip of his toes. This was… really good. He closed his face again, his breath calming, almost slipping into a slumber...

Rouxl’s felt similar. Laying atop the warm man his whole body felt that pleasant sensation, his skin twitching every so often, his wet eyes closed. A wide smile was still present on his face, not just from the recent release though, but from the whole thing in general. He got what he wanted  _ from the king. _ The man who never before did him any favour at all. He could play hard to get all he wanted but this proved what Rouxls knew this whole time - the king was madly in love with him! The way he smushed him when he asked, the way he didn’t kill him even a little when he mounted him even though he didn’t ask for it, it was obvious Rouxls has finally succeeded in getting the king completely under his will.

He opened his eyes and raised his head to look to the king’s peaceful face. The usual scowl, the frown the Spade had even when idle, it wasn’t present. He looked very calm and peaceful, his lips slightly parted, just the very tip of his tongue visible under his buck teeth. A gentle gust of his relaxed breath came through with the slightest bit of a whistle. Rouxls smiled even wider at the, almost, cute sight…?

Slowly, he put his hands down on the sheets at the kings sides. It took him little effort to slide just a bit closer on the large body under him, just close enough to bridge the gap between their faces. His hands raised, gently grasping the sides of the round chin.

King Spade opened his lack of eyes, awoken from his dozing off by the movement and touch. His sight was suddenly filled with the duke’s flirtatious face, smile wide, eyes half lidded, hair and lashes sparkling white. Then his eyes closed and his lips puckered as he leaned closer.

He wasn’t fast enough to stop the kiss. The warm goopy mouth touched his, even managed to gently press around his lower lip, before his large hands grabbed the duke by the shoulders and pushed him away roughly. The king couldn’t come up with an angry enough remark for a moment, just frowning angrily right into the suddenly very terrified face of the blue idiot. Finally he snarled and pushed the duke aside, quickly sitting up.

Rouxls almost slipped off the bed, watching the king let his feet down to sit at the opposite edge. He didn’t say anything, just growled something under his breath, wiping at his face with both hands. The previous feeling of being victorious in his seduction efforts quickly snuffed out when he realized he hadn’t really made any progress at all…

“Ah, um…” he looked away unsurely, trying to say something that might save the situation.

“Get dressed and leave, duke.” The king’s voice was a bit hoarse but still hard and rough and very clear about his anger. Rouxls pulled back when he heard it, fearful but also… a bit sad. He really did all he could, and the king clearly enjoyed himself, hasn’t he...?

He turned away, feeling a weird mix of emotions. He didn’t really want to face them though, so instead he got up from the bed to collect his scattered clothes, leaving slimy prints all over the place.

The king sat there, his back to the duke, for a long while. He was covered in slime and he really needed a shower but damn did he not want to deal with it right now. The worm was such a stupid idiot, clearly still not realizing the nature of their relationship. It wasn’t a  _ relationship _ at all, no. The duke meant nothing to him as a person. He was his  _ thing,  _  he owned him, mind body and soul.

That’s what he though, and yet, something deep inside him didn’t completely agree. It was as if one member of the council of his mind would not stop playing the devil’s advocate, no matter how much the rest shunned him for it.

He shook his head. If he couldn’t think about it without that one part rearing its ugly head, he’d rather not think about it at all. He looked up, looking over the plates of food still all around him. Maybe another good meal would fix his appetite. He looked over the many platters, trying to decide what to pick, when his eyes landed on the huge cake, still untouched under the glass lid.

Suddenly something clicked in his head. Not fully yet, but enough for him to really wonder what this big grand cake was even doing here…

Rouxls meanwhile leaned on the wall with one hand to put his other shoe on, his other clothes just thrown over him so far, unbuttoned. He tried not to think about anything, especially not his failure, he would just get dressed and leave and never-

“Duke Kaard?” He turned around so fast he almost kicked his shoe off. The king still sat at the edge of the bed, his head turned, staring at the cart and the glass lid.

“Y-yes sir?” Rouxls asked shakilly. The king frowned in thought, keeping his stare still.

“What day is it today?” Rouxls thought for a moment.

“Ah… Welle, Friday I presumeth?” The king growled.

“No, I mean what date.” Rouxls tapped at his chin. Then his eyes suddenly opened in shock.

“Oh no…” he muttered. The king gave a half growl half sigh, leaning his head down.

“It is Lancer’s birthday, correct?” Rouxls grasped at his head.

“Oh no! I cannoth believe I hadth forgotene!” He rushed over to the cart, stumbling over his shoe he hadn’t managed to fully put on yet. “I thought it strange-e for this grande cake to- oh deare! How coulde I have been so terribly-”

“Calm down!” Rouxls jumped at the sudden roar. King Spade’s teeth were gritted as he finally looked to the duke. “It’s not too late. Take care of it,  _ now.” _

Rouxls gulped, quickly slipping into his shoe as he grabbed the handle of the cart, dragging it to the door. He opened it, his clothes still a mess, but wanting to get away from the angry Spade as fast as he could.

Still, he stopped in the door, blinking unsurely. For a moment he hesitated, then spoke up fearfully.

“What… what shall I getteth thine son, sir?” The king grabbed the cover, pulling it over himself as he laid back down.

“How should I know…” With that he turned away. Rouxls didn’t know what to say for a moment, but seeing the king already in bed, he didn’t dare say anything more. Instead he gulped, pulling the cart out before closing the door.

 

The top of the castle, over which the Fountain towered, was silent except for the subtle blow of the wind. Lancer sat in the window of the highest tower, still baby proofed with metal bars, poking his legs out to hang above the high drop. He leaned his head on his shoulder, his arm also sticking through, his other hand absentmindedly circling around the rim of the empty glass jar. The young Spade was silent, except for a little sniff every now and then, his blackish tears smeared over his upper arm on which he was leaning.

He was so excited for today. He was gonna sit in the throne and get a cake and a bunch of cool presents. Maybe his dad would even show up and play with him for a while. But none of that happened. It seemed like everyone just, forgot…

He felt a bit angry and bitter, but not at either of his dads. No. He felt mad at  _ himself. _ His mind kept going in circles, angry that he wasn’t brave enough to bring up it was his birthday to anyone, then angry he even dared to want to do that. His dad was injured. His other dad was fighting for his life. And here he was, selfishly crying about his dumb birthday. His mind kept doing laps around the subject and every time it made him feel worse and worse about himself. His dad was right. He would never be good enough to-

“Prince? Prince Lancer?” He raised his head when he caught the call from somewhere down the stairs. “Lancer deare, where art thou?” It was his smaller dad’s voice, calling for him. He was alive and well! Lancer almost fell head first as he tried to get off the sill with his legs still poking through the bars. He managed to roll over and land on his bum, quickly catching the jar before it shattered on the ground. He ran down the spiral stairs joyfully, happy to know Rouxls survived his dad’s anger.

Duke Kaard suddenly heard the unmistakable pitter patter of Lancers feet from the stairs to the watchtower. He smiled widely, fixing his hair, waiting for him to come down.

“There thou art!” he said joyfully once the tiny prince appeared in the doorway, lifting his hands. “I wasth lookinge all over for thou!”

“Lesser dad!” Lancer squeaked as he lunged forward and hugged around his legs tightly. Rouxls had to put his hand to the wall not to fall over, chuckling nervously. The prince’s hold was tight, a bit too tight, and suddenly got shaky. Rouxl’s smile faltered in question, then in surprise when he realized the prince was crying.

“Prince!” his eyes went wide, quickly he kneeled down to see eye to eye with him. He took a hold of his hands and held them in his anxiously. “What’s the mattere? Why art thou cryinge?”

Lancer stared into the ground, sobbing. For a while he couldn’t even form words, then finally managed to raise his head, his face contorted in tears.

“I’m sorry, I wah-wahs selfish, you had so muh- so much work and I-” He mumbled through his tears, the duke still confused. Lancer managed to talk again, “dad is hurt and you whe-where in danger and ah-ahll I could think about was my dumb birthday!”

Rouxl’s heart sunk. He couldn’t believe his ear holes. Being under the king he was used that everything was on him, he was to blame for every inconvenience. And here was the poor little prince, clearly done dirty by everyone - but blaming himself!

Lancer sobbed and cried while the duke stared at him in utter shock. He didn’t know what to do for a moment, he didn’t expect this at all. For a while the cogs in his head turned before finally his eyes lit up with an idea.

He kneeled even lower, holding Lancers hands closer, then lifting his chin up with one hand. His face was much more serious and professional, more than Lancer has ever seen. For a moment he was even more afraid, before Rouxls finally spoke in a tone more strict and composed than ever.

“Sir! That isth nowhere neare true!” Lancer was taken aback, even stopped crying. “Thine birthday is not dumb, neithere is anything about thee! Thou art important! Thou art royalty!” He suddenly bowed down as much as he could, having trouble to go low down enough to be under the child. “I amth humbled juste to be in thine royal pressence prince! Nothing about the daye thine great highness was born is even close to unimportante!” Then he raised back up, smiling warmly. He took those tiny hands into his again, raising his head proudly. “And thine greate advisor had not forgotteneth! I simply needeth time to make this celebration proper and worthy of thise grande day we wereth all blesseth with thou!”

Lancer couldn’t respond for a while, too overwhelmed with emotions. Then, his face scrunched up with another wave of tears, but this time with a large smile. He jumped forth and hugged the worm around the neck so tightly Rouxl’s couldn’t even breathe for a moment, barely managing to silence his choked grunt not to ruin the moment. Lancer pressed his cheek to the side of Rouxl’s head, whispering through his happy sobs.

_ “I love you dad.” _

Rouxl’s heart fluttered as those words, and his own throat closed up a bit, but he managed to keep his tears at bay. He wrapped his arms around the child to pick him up, Lancer finally pulling away to face the duke, positively beaming with joy.

“Shall we go, thine highness?” Rouxls asked. Lancer nodded feverishly. The duke stepped out to the dining room with a wide smile he didn’t even have to fake.

“What did you get me?!” the prince asked excitedly.

“Wait and seeth, younge prince,” the worm responded with a wink. Lancer practically vibrated with enthusiasm as they exited the hall, leaving the empty glass jar behind.

 

That day, Lancer got his first bike. He had wanted a mighty steed to ride to battle for a long time and Rouxls was more than happy that his gift was appreciated, since the child would hopefully now stop trying to ride on his own back constantly. Later Lancer also knocked out his very first tooth when he drove the bike down the stairs - but he was excited when the distressed duke told him he could put it under his pillow for a handful of worms.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the whole 2 chapter thing was a good idea... but oh well  
> maybe let me know what you thought of it and if i should or shouldn't do it with future pieces? will appreciate feedback c:


End file.
